User blog:Peddielover14/Touchstone of Ra fanfiction
This is my entry for the contest of the month. I actually had to do some research for this one. Tell me what you think! =) The Touchstone of Ra The ghostly figure crept along behind the Sibunas. He had the head of a bird, but the body of a human. The figure narrowed its dark beady eyes at a tall boy with dirty blonde hair. “Osirian… Osirian…” the figure hissed, “I have come for you.” “Did you guys hear something?” Eddie asked as he felt a layer of chills run through his body. “Hear what?” Patricia asked him. “Osirian… Osirian…” the figure whispered. Eddie quickly turned around. He just managed to see the vague outline of a bird figure as it disappeared into the air. “Eddie what is it?” Fabian asked, his voice full of concern. “I just thought I saw…” Eddie began. He looked over at Patricia, her eyes deep with worry, “Never mind, it’s probably nothing.” He said as he flashed Fabian a look that said “I’ll tell you later.” Fabian gave a small nod, and then headed through the doors of Anubis house. *** “So it was some sort of bird figure?” Fabian asked after Eddie had explained what had happened. “Yeah,” Eddie said, “And right as I looked at him, he disappeared.” “Did you hear anything?” Fabian asked as he leaned against his bed. “I heard whispering,” Eddie said, “I couldn’t tell what he was saying, but it felt like he was calling my name.” Fabian nodded, deep in thought. “Do you think it’s an Osirian thing?” Eddie asked slowly. “Well,” Fabian began, “Sometimes the house would talk to Nina, and Sarah Frobisher Smythe occasionally visited Nina in dreams. So it would make sense for it to happen to you.” “But it wasn’t Sarah.” Eddie said, “It was a bird…” “Well…” Fabian said, “Many ancient Egyptian gods were portrayed as having the head of a bird. Like Horus, Thoth, and Ra.” Eddie stared at him, “So you’re saying I’m being haunted by an ancient Egyptian god?” He said half jokingly. "It's possible," Fabian said seriously, "You are the Osirian..." *** “I know he saw something!” Patricia ranted as she followed KT into her room. “Why wouldn’t he just tell me?!” KT smiled, “He just doesn’t want you to worry,” she said, “He’s trying to protect you.” Patricia rolled her eyes, “Well of course I’m gonna worry about him.” She said softer, “But not knowing what he saw just makes me worry even more!” KT laughed, "Then why don't you just tell him that?" she asked as she looked up to find that Patricia had already left. *** Patricia marched down the stairs to Eddie’s room, and knocked on the door. Eddie opened it. “Do you want to tell me what happened earlier?” she asked as she walked in. “What do you mean?” Eddie asked carefully. “Don’t act like nothing happened!” Patricia yelled. “I know you didn’t tell me because you don’t want me to worry,” she continued a little softer, “But that just makes me worry even more…” Eddie looked at her, “You’re right,” he said, giving in to her. “I should have told you, but it really was nothing.” Patricia stared at him, “Are you sure?” she asked. “Yes,” Eddie said, “And I promise that if I really did see something, you’d be the first to know.” “Really?” Patricia asked. Eddie nodded, and as they hugged he whispered, "I promise" *** That night, Eddie tossed and turned in his sleep as he drifted off into a dream, or rather a nightmare. In his dream, he was standing in front of Anubis house, on the stairs that led up to the door. The ghostly bird figure stood a few yards away, but slowly began to approach him. “Osirian… Osirian…” The figure hissed. Eddie turned and ran up the stairs. He tried to open the door to Anubis house, but it was locked. “Stay away from me!” Eddie yelled at the figure. The figure crept closer. Eddie turned back to the door and tried to open it again. The figure now stood at the foot of the stairs. Eddie was trapped. “Don’t come any closer!” Eddie warned, his voice full of panic. “You are the Osirian, are you not?” the figure asked. Eddie didn’t answer. “The paragon rests from far away. But not for long will she stay. Like yin and yang, you must unite. Then the world shall be set right.” The figure whispered. “What does that even mean?!” Eddie yelled. The figure let out a loud hissing noise, and then faded away into the darkness. *** Fabian awoke to the sound of Eddie’s voice. “The paragon rests from far away. But not for long will she stay…” “Eddie what are you doing?” Fabian asked, still half asleep, “I’m trying to get some sleep.” Eddie didn’t respond, but instead repeated the message again, this time a little faster. “The paragon rests…” Fabian sat up and squinted over at Eddie’s bed. “Eddie what are you saying?” he asked. “The paragon rests, the paragon rests!” Eddie repeated faster. Fabian turned on his lamp and looked over at Eddie. Eddie was sitting up, his eyes were open, but were completely black. “Eddie?” Fabian asked nervously. “The paragon rests…” Eddie repeated again, continuing to get faster. Fabian slowly reached for his phone, and turned it on. As Eddie repeated the message again, Fabian recorded it. Than, Eddie’s eyes quickly shut, and he fell back down into his bed, fast asleep. “Eddie wake up!” Fabian said in a panicky whisper. Eddie bolted awake, breathing heavily. “By any chance,” Fabian began carefully, “Were you dreaming about Nina?” “It was him!” Eddie exclaimed, his eyes widening, “the ghost figure from earlier!” “The one with the bird head?” Fabian asked. Eddie nodded. “Why would you think I was dreaming about Nina?” he asked carefully. Fabian took out his phone and played the video. “I said that?” Eddie asked, “In my sleep?” Fabian nodded, “You wouldn’t shut up.” He said, “You must have repeated it a thousand times!” “Fabian,” Eddie began, “Do you think this means something?” Fabian looked at him, "You're the Osirian, of course it means something." *** “Couldn’t this wait until morning?” Patricia groaned as she followed KT and Alfie into Eddie’s room. “Yeah Trixie’s right.” Alfie agreed, “It’s like two o’clock in the morning.” “I had a dream,” Eddie began, ignoring their complaints, “There was this bird ghost, and he gave me a message.” Fabian held out his phone, and played the message. “And what exactly does that mean?” Alfie asked. Everyone turned to look at Fabian. “Well,” he began, “Nina is the paragon, and the message says that she and the Osirian need to unite to set the world right again.” “But I thought that the Chosen One and the Osirian had to be kept apart.” Patricia said. “That’s what I don’t understand.” Fabian admitted, “How can they unite if they have to be kept apart?” The Sibunas all looked around at each other, waiting for someone to pitch an idea. “Look,” Fabian said, interrupting the silence, “we’re obviously all tired. So let’s get some sleep and meet up again in the morning.” The other Sibunas all nodded in agreement. "Sibuna." they all said, each holding their right hand in front of their eye. *** Eddie got up early the next morning, unable to sleep after his dream. He walked out of his bedroom, and down the hall to the bathroom. “Osirian… Osirian…” the figure’s voice whispered. “Just tell me what you want!” Eddie yelled frustratedly “Sarah’s room Osirian… Sarah’s room.” The figure hissed. “Patricia’s room!” Eddie thought, remembering that his girlfriend’s room use to belong to Sarah Frobisher Smythe. Eddie ran up the stairs to Mara and Patricia’s room, and knocked on the door. Mara answered it. “Eddie, what is it?” she asked, clearly annoyed. “Uh.” Eddie began, trying to think of how to get Mara out of the way. “I need to talk to Patricia.” He said. Mara stared at him. “Alone.” Eddie added. Mara rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Fine,” she huffed as she pushed past him out the door. “What do you want weasel face?’ she asked, getting up from her bed. Eddie didn’t answer. Instead he started frantically looking around her room. “Osirian… Osirian…” the figure’s voice echoed through the room. “Tell me where!” Eddie yelled. “Eddie are you okay?” Patricia asked. “Don’t you hear the voice?” Eddie asked. Patricia shook her head. All of a sudden the rug that lay on the floor started to glow along the edges. “Eddie look!” Patricia said, pointing at the rug. Eddie slid the rug away. Underneath, on one of the wooden floorboards, was an indent shaped like the Eye of Horus. “Nina’s locket!” Eddie whispered as he reached into his pocket. Eddie took out Nina’s locket and pressed it into the indent. There was a loud creaking noise, and then the floorboard slid away to reveal a small compartment underneath. Eddie reached in and lifted out a locket that was almost identical to Nina’s. He opened it. Instead of a picture inside, there was a flat stone with a bird symbol on it. “The touchstone.” The figure whispered, “The Touchstone of Ra.” Footsteps sounded from out in the hallway. “Mara’s coming back!” Patricia warned. Eddie closed the compartment, and slid both lockets into his pockets. Then he and Patricia raced out the door. *** “Fabian, Fabian!” Eddie called as he ran down the hall to his room. “What is it?” Fabian asked as Eddie and Patricia burst into his room. Eddie took out the lockets and handed them to Fabian. “Where did you find this?” Fabian asked. “Sarah’s room.” Eddie said Fabian opened the locket and studied the stone inside. “It’s the touchstone.” Eddie said, “The Touchstone of Ra.” “You mean like the sun god Ra?” Fabian asked. “Uh, I guess.” Eddie said. Fabian quickly grabbed a book from his desk and started to flip through the pages. “What’s going on in here?” KT asked as she and Alfie walked into the bedroom. “I got it!” Fabian exclaimed. “Wait, what’s happening?” Alfie asked. “Eddie found another locket hidden in Sarah’s room.” Patricia explained. “And this one looks just like Nina’s.” “You mean there are two Eye of Horus lockets?” Alfie asked. “No.” Fabian said. “This one is the Touchstone of Ra, and Nina’s is the Eye of Horus.” “Uh, so?” Alfie asked. “Well,” Fabian began, “At one point during Ra’s life, he was merged with the god Horus to form Re-Horakhty, which means ‘Ra who is Horus of the Two Horizons’.” “I don’t get it.” KT said. “Think about it.” Fabian said, “Nina’s locket is the Eye of Horus, and this one is the Touchstone of Ra. And if both the Chosen One and the Osirian have a locket, then maybe they can unite like Ra and Horus.” “Wait.” Patricia said, “Are you saying that Nina can come back?” "That," Fabian said, "Is exactly what i'm saying." The End Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts